Madison
by OverwhelmedAndTerrified
Summary: Allison stared at her nearly vampiric reflection and sighed. If blood red lipstick didn't catch his attention then she'd give up. For real this time. One-shot, OOC Austin and Ally
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I've changed the names around in this story and published it in other fandoms. So far it's had very mixed reviews. Some people love it, some hate it, some hate me for giving birth to it which is a WHOLE different thing. But I love this story. I'm curious to see how it'll play out here and I'm willing to take the hate honestly. So this is an Austin & Ally one-shot. I want to emphasize that the characters are OOC and I didn't label this 'Auslly' for a REASON. So now that I've gotten all of the melodrama out of the way. Enjoy and please pleeeaaase, good or bad, review! Thanks. **

Allison stared at her nearly vampiric reflection and sighed. If blood red lipstick didn't catch his attention then she'd give up. For real this time.

She licked her thumb and pointer finger then proceeded to smooth a particularly unruly curl. If Trish could see her now, all dolled up yet running spit through her fully coiled hair, she'd laugh at the contrast and call her a prostitute. But that's why they'd been best friends since pee wee beach volleyball. Trish knew the real Ally, the unladylike brunette that opted for saliva coated fingertips over hairspray.

She sighed again. What would her real friends be doing at that very moment? Would they be holed up in the Sonic Boom practice room balancing homework with a healthy dose of shits and giggles? Or maybe sitting in a heap of blankets and junk food, engrossed in a Zaliens film fest? Whatever the shenanigans, she couldn't dwell on them. It was time to leave Trish, Dez, dirty sneakers, and zombie aliens back in Tomboyland; apparently a permanent residence in Girlyville awaited her somewhere in the promise land. At least that's what Cassidy and Kira had said. And who was Ally, at the very bottom of the social totem pole, to argue with the queens of Spades and Hearts respectively?

She observed herself in a mirror that seemed disproportionately large in relation to the bathroom itself, as if looks trumped cleanliness AND mother nature's call. In some regular old ripped jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, she would've sworn that her body was far more 'stick figure' than 'figure 8'. But the royal blue body con dress Kira lent her was currently hugging curves she didn't even know existed. It was jarring to see herself reflected back this way: a combination of hips and cleavage and voluminous hair and copious makeup. It was weird.

"So fucking weird." Ally whispered to herself. How had she even gotten to this point? A week ago she was moving through the halls of Marino High as a nearly invisible entity. A week ago she was sports bras and mangled cuticles and split ends. But then the incident had occurred and paradigms shifted.

_"Jesus Christ!" the brunette exclaimed, as a sharp pain exploded in her frontal sinus. She was just rounding the corner to her first class when some Miley wannabe really did come in like a goddamn wrecking ball. Her papers scattered everywhere, his books went flying, student bystanders laughed. It was all very 90's sitcom._

_"Uuugh!" She pressed a hand to her forehead, squeezing her brown eyes shut tight, "Walk much fuckface!?" _

_"Hey gimme a break you think I did that shit on purpose?"_

_And the harsh velvet of that voice instantly dissolved her pain._

_"Austin...?!"_

Ally studied her fresh manicure, frowning slightly at the memory. She had stuttered out something awkward as he helped her gather her worksheets. For a brief and hazy moment, she imagined their fingertips brushing and their eyes making the kind of contact that bore souls.

But no. In reality he just gave her the papers and said "Sorry about that." with a smirk that made her heart hiccup. In the romantic comedy reel of her imagination though, he whispered "Ally" like he'd been searching for her his entire life and kissed her like she was his only means of survival.

She had always assumed that he was this cocky, rock star wannabe, high off of his own popularity. And, after being paired up with him for a history project last year, he'd proven her suspicions correct. She remembered sitting in a booth at Suzy's Soups, watching with disgust as he took full advantage of the napkin dispenser's reflective surface. She took a large sip of her soda and made some sarcastic remark about stereotypical blondes. Ally was hoping to piss him off for no other reason than her own personal enjoyment. She anticipated her smartass comment piercing him right in the ego. But that's not what happened. Austin Moon let his eyes casually drift from the shiny metal to her challenging expression. He paused for only a second, long enough for his irises to brighten mischievously and a grin to break open across his face. And with a surprisingly natural delivery, he fired back some smartass response of his own. To this day she can't even remember what he said, but she does remember that it was clever and unexpected and she absolutely HATED how her face had gone up in flames and her heart began to trot. That was on Tuesday. On Thursday, in a different booth at Suzy's, he had asked her nonchalantly why she never wore her hair down. On Sunday, Austin slid into a booth across from her at Melody's Diner for study session number #6. And when he saw that she had boldly left her hair down yet self-consciously put her jacket hood up, he smirked. That night, as she nervously buried her nose in her history textbook and refused to look up for longer than 10 seconds, realization hit like a runaway train. Somewhere between 'Hitler' and the 'Polio vaccine', she'd fallen for him harder than she cared to admit. And whenever he said "Ally", no matter the context, it softened her spine and pooled her at his feet.

Once the project was turned in, another speeding locomotive of insight crashed through her reverie. He hadn't fallen nearly as hard, or even at all. She occasionally got a 'Hey' or a smile at school. But never, not since the booths and tables of their study sessions, did she get an "Ally". Despite their repolarization, she found herself unable to shake him, unable to forget the charm and the wit that had plucked her heartstrings like a guitar. Ally hated pining over Austin like a pathetic little fangirl, worshipping someone completely intangible. But months passed, summer came and went, the new school year rolled around and still, her entire body sighed at the sight of him, just like always. So Ally, with the help of the abrasive and blunt Trish de la Rosa, fell into this torturous limbo of both forcing herself to forget all about him while also obsessing over him from a distance. It was an imperfect balance that, at times, suited her well. That is….until they collided in the hallway.

Cassidy and Kira had seen the whole awkward run in and pulled her aside, breaking that embarrassing trance she always seemed to slip under when he walked away. And it was there, huddled around the 2nd floor water fountain, that a proposition was made. They grinned and goaded and pled as if giving makeovers was their own brand of heroine. Had Ally been in her right mind, she would've blatantly refused. But she wasn't in her right mind because he had just gently rendered her senseless with that smirk only moments before.

Dez and Trish were piiiiiiiissed. There was really no way to lovingly ditch your best friends for a crash course in Lady-ology. And no Hallmark cards acknowledged such an occasion either. But she absolutely NEEDED to hear him say her name, to have his romantic attention. And the almighty Kissidy (Kira & Cassidy) had ensured her that this was the way to earn it. So she'd mumbled some bullshit explanation to the 2 people who knew her best and retreated down the hallway, their wounded gazes boring into her shoulder blades.

And here she was, a week later, brand new, pimped and primed like an automobile…..hiding in the bathroom at Trent Chesterfield's house. The party was already at its full, chaotic crescendo when she and the girls showed up. But even in the partial darkness she felt exposed and vulnerable. Kissidy could barely bat a synthetic eyelash before Ally was scurrying up the stairs, hands uselessly attempting to cover her new found cleavage and barely concealed buttcheeks.

Turning slightly in the mirror though, even she had to admit that she looked smoking hot, like possibly the classiest hooker you've ever seen. And it was with this knowledge that a thick, heavy cloak of insecurity descended around her. She had never, in her long history of burping contests and nail biting and all around low maintenance-ness, EVER had the desire to be hot, let alone smoking. But it had happened anyway, and of her own volition no less.

"Holy pickles…Ally Dawson what have you done?" she asked the tasteful slut staring back at her. This wasn't Ally. Cassidy had been very clear that 'Ally' was a kid's nickname; it was the name of some immature chick that might as well pick out a house, career, and cemetery plot in the friendzone. Ally wouldn't be caught dead at some high school house party ESPECIALLY not in a dress tighter than a sausage casing. But Allison would. Allison would put giant curlers in her hair 3 hours before the party even began. She would smear her lids and lashes with gunk until her doe eyes grew large enough to swallow someone whole. She would pucker her lips to their physiologic limit and then stain them red until they sat like Maraschino cherries against her vanilla complexion. And Allison, all hips and tits and stilettos, would stand before an entire party and declare war on every male heart present and pumping. Allison was practically sex royalty, with blood as blue as her dress.

She stared at this impossible version of herself. Her brown eyes, normally determined but playful, now burned bronze beneath layers of shadow, mascara, and fear. The usual flatness of her hair was gone, now ombre and alive with a combination of bounce and body cascading from scalp to middle back. And the lipstick, cherry red and inviting, belied any sense of innocence she might've possessed. Ally exhaled nervously. The queen bees had certainly unearthed something dangerous. And if he didn't notice her tonight, she was definitely giving him up. For real this time.

"Where've you been Madison!" Kira shouted over the deafening beat of something dubsteppy just as she made it back downstairs.

Ally unfolded her arms to give a little wave. She was so over telling the ditzy brunette that her name was ALLISON and NOT fucking Madison!

"Hey!" she walked up to the girls, smiling from miles outside of her comfort zone.

"You know Austin right?" Cassidy feigned ignorance and tapped the guy beside her. He looked up from his phone and, sure enough, it was the boy to whom she'd dedicated several awful tattoo ideas. She already had "**February 3****rd****, 2007**" inked on her inner left arm. And when she considered going under the needle once again, in her obsessive imagination it was to get "**to the Moon and back**" on her right. It was insane and creepy and she would NEVER really do it but….the thought of having the day her mother died, and life as she knew it ended, on one arm and an ode to her first potential love, her new beginning, on the other soothed something in her that hadn't ever quite healed.

It seemed a small eternity passed before their eyes finally met, but when they did, it happened. She watched the light brown of his irises flash hazel and send them both hurtling into some cheesy love story. But the feeling wasn't fictitious and her heart gave a painful lurch to prove it.

"Hi." She knew she was speaking too softly to be heard, but found herself unable to raise the volume.

"Well hellooooo blue dress!" Austin grinned, allowing his gaze to travel downward. Ally felt herself loving and hating his gorgeous eyes as they peeled back all of her layers. She tried to focus on him and not squirm under that relentless stare. It was obvious that he had been working out over the summer, but in a subtle way. He was still skinny by anyone's standards, but toned, with muscles that accented his arms nicely without making them beefy and intimidating. Oh and that delicious skin, tanned from endless hours in the sun and scrubbed smooth by a million tiny grains of coastline sand. How in the world had she, a pasty homebody, fallen prey to the stereotypical beach blonde? The utter contrast between the two them was so goddamn ridiculous, she loved it. His sun-bleached hair was, as always, just the perfect ratio of styled to unruly. She imagined running her hands through it and becoming an uncontrollable mess herself. Ally's fingertips began to tingle.

"So uh…throwing a house party while Trent's parents are out of town huh?!" She shouted over the music, attempting to reel her thoughts back in. Standing there looking at each other all night wouldn't get them any closer to boyfriend-girlfriend status.

His gaze was darker, the color of fertile soil, as it suddenly jumped from her chest to her eyes. Ally crossed her arms and gently rubbed her tattoo with a nervous thumb. By the time he spoke again that adorable smirk had spread luxuriously across his face.

Austin slowly brought a beer to his lips, "Well we kinda felt obligated to reinforce the stereotype. You know drugs, booze…sex, all that jazz!"

The only thing Ally wanted to be more than the rim of that beer bottle was the actual beer flowing across it and ultimately into Austin Moon's undoubtedly sexy bloodstream.

But instead of saying that, thank God, she tried to be witty, "How very cliché of you!"

He winked and she had to force tension into her shoulders to hide a full body shudder.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere and talk?" he asked casually before finishing the luckiest Budweiser in Miami and putting it on a nearby coffee table.

"Are you shitting m-…I mean uh..." Ally quickly recalled her femme lessons and unfolded her arms. It was now or never. She arched her back veeeeery subtly so her breasts sat even higher than the push up bra already held them. Biting her bottom lip, Ally went full on Allison and flipped a mahogany handful of her hair over one shoulder. Her head tilted down a little and she looked up at him through her long, thick eyelashes. Transformation…complete.

"Sure." her voice brushed up against Austin's eardrums low and sexy. He took her hand with no hesitation. She relished in how icy cold the beer bottle had made his fingers.

Around Trent's crowded living room, the eyes that weren't too low or bleary were envious and observant. Girls who'd always laughed at her careless style now scoffed at Allison's flawless attire. Girls who'd already been wrapped around Austin Moon's cold fingers before wanted to be her again, if only for 15 minutes, a discarded condom, and nothing more.

But the former tomboy couldn't see that, she was too busy memorizing the way his golden locks swept the nape of his neck, or the way his back muscles flexed inconspicuously beneath his shirt as he led her to the staircase.

"Be my prince charming?" she whispered to their joined hands, embarrassed of this desire for something beautiful and unreal. Her heart thumped, anticipating a romance she could get behind, waiting for him to call her Ally and send her soaring.

They made their way upstairs, finally finding an empty room after interrupting multiple make out sessions, some more heated than others.

"I never realized these high school parties were so raunchy." she laughed, stepping deeper into the bedroom as Austin closed and locked the door behind them.

"How come I never see you at any of these raunchy high school parties?" He leaned against the door, arms folded, watching her. She moved around the room slowly with her back to him. Austin didn't think it was possible but the 4 or 5 lava lamps glowing made her look even sexier. Something about the iridescent blue lighting her porcelain skin sent a jolt of appreciation between his legs.

"Well Songwriter's Spotlight usually comes on Friday nights and then Tales of the Dark and Twisted on Saturday nights-"

"Oh yeah that's where they show 3 of the scariest, bloodiest, goriest horror movies of all time right? I forgot you were into that." he smirked.

Allison closed her eyes for a second. She'd told him about her basic obsession with all things music and all things horror during their history project. The fact that he kinda forgot stung like lemonade in a paper cut. She turned to face him, forcing a smile. But maybe it was for the best. Mass cinematic homicide and laboriously written songs weren't part of the new persona. Right?

"Me? Uh well no not really I just uh I mean there's usually a hot hero-guy in those things you know…" she could barely believe the words as they came out of her mouth. But Allison did her best to make them drip with confidence.

"Sooo what I'm hearing is that you like hot guys?" Austin let his head tilt to the side, his voice drop to a spine tingling rasp, and his eyes roam territorially.

"Whaaaat? Are you kidding?" She quickly swallowed to steady her nervous tone, "I'm ALL about hot guys and uh cute clothes a-and make up and...etceteraaaa..." she trailed off as the most intense heat of humiliation ascended within her. Fortunately Austin hadn't turned on the lights when they came in and a few crappy lava lamps weren't bright enough to reveal the depths of her blush.

But she could definitely see that smirk.

Austin was enjoying her nervousness. A majority of the girls he'd been with knew they were sexy as hell and were eager to impress him. But every now and then he'd get a shy one and that was a nice change of pace sometimes.

Allison resisted the urge to chew on her hair and bit her bottom lip instead, trying to regain some sense of composure. He would never grow to like her if she morphed into her shitty alter ego: Super Awkward Girl with the power to make every situation ridiculously uncomfortable.

"Uuum...is this Trent's room?" she pointed a thumb over her shoulder at some of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit pages plastered on the wall.

Austin couldn't care less whose room they were in. If he had to seduce this girl in his best friend's bedroom, on his best friend's bed then Trent would just have to take one for the team.

He pushed off the door and slowly moved towards her, looking every bit the prowling tiger.

"How come I didn't see this side of you during our science project last year?" his voice was almost like a warm, masculine touch all its own and Ally felt every inch of her skin celebrate in a wave of goosebumps. She could barely find the courage to reply let alone remind him it was a history project, not science…But the predator was slinking closer and if she didn't bring herself back to awareness, she'd faint from his nearness alone.

"Uuuh I-I don't know…just decided to change up my look recently." She breathed. He hadn't stopped moving forward yet. She licked her suddenly parched lips, "…very recently." Their body heat mingled, their noses almost touched, and Allison felt like she was about to fucking lose it, SERIOUSLY.

"Well it's a huge improvement." Austin's lips brushed hers as he spoke, "I like it."

And then they were kissing like kisses were all they had left, as if the answers to any and everything were locked in that part of the brain that kisses ignite. Ally, with what little of her rational self remained, wasn't sure if she should be offended by the 'huge improvement' thing. She couldn't have looked that bad before right?

But then he did this thing and she gasped against his mouth and her mind went blank. She was in his hands, his strong hands; his hands that knew how to caress a guitar and make it rejoice melodiously. Austin grabbed her waist and yanked her closer if that was possible. Allison clumsily threw her arms around his neck for some kind of stability. She was not about to faint in front of Austin Moon just because her dumb legs suddenly felt more like Jell-O than flesh and bone. What she didn't know, though, was that the blonde's more sensitive area just happened to be the back of his neck. Once the nude colored acrylic of her manicure scratched against his taut skin, he released a low groan that surprised her. A good surprise that settled to a tingle between her thighs.

His tongue forced its way between her ruby red lips. One lazy swipe from it and she felt a shiver start from her abdomen and roll up to her collarbone. He noticed. And he did it again. She thought she'd never stop shivering, not until she had vibrated into a mere mass of particles and infiltrated his genetic makeup. It seemed possible in that moment, because just when she thought they couldn't press any closer, Austin slid both of those music-making hands down to her ass and gripped it, bringing them unbelievably nearer. The semi-hard bulge beneath his zipper pushed so heatedly against the front of her crotch that she feared the purple thong hidden there would spontaneously combust regardless of how wet it was. Unable to speak or sigh, or end such pleasurable torture, Allison let all of her body's tension do whatever felt right. She found herself wrapping her arms around to cradle his head and frowning beautifully in tender satisfaction. And those calloused palms of his migrated to her thighs, kneading the soft flesh there. Thank the superficial deity that is Kissidy for forcing her to shave before the party!

Another bout of slow, full-frontal friction and a moan rushed up Allison's throat without permission. But she didn't have the mental capacity to be embarrassed about it. He was occupying all 5 of her senses. He began to walk backwards, pulling her with him, his fingertips slipping discretely beneath the hem of her dress. Before she could even understand her position in time and space, she was lying flat on Trent Chesterfield's bed, Austin was on top of her, and the kiss was broken. Ally didn't expect to be breathing so hard. Somewhere in the fuzziness of her brain she remembered an old Cosmo magazine cover story about kissing and burning calories…..or maybe it was sex?

"Sssss..." she heard herself hissing as he sucked a soft spot on her neck and his hand found an even softer spot below her waist. Hoooly shit it was really happening. Kissing country disappeared in the rear view while she and Austin did 90 to Fuck-ville. She found some semblance of a voice just as his fingers invaded her underwear and his thumb skimmed the very tip of her throbbing clit.

"Austin..."

His name pushed itself across her lips in a low, slow whisper. It was more than a name, it was an important proclamation. Her brain, her tongue, teeth, lips, vocal chords, all relished the taste of it and instantly craved more. As if his special combination of vowels and consonants gave her sustenance. As if she wanted to breathe that name until she couldn't anymore. Infinitely more turned on by it, Austin almost missed the fact that she was trying to get his attention rather than encourage his actions. It took a superhuman amount of concentration but he stilled, hovering over her, one hand supporting his weight and the other frozen in her panties.

"What's wrong?" he panted.

"I just..."

But Allison wasn't sure what she just. Austin, her crush for the past year, the only guy she had ever considered giving a glimpse into her heart, was before her now with wild hair, lustful eyes, and the slightest hint of red lipstick smeared around his mouth. All of it, even the lipstick part, made her want him more. And yet she struggled to find the right words.

"It just seems like we're moving reallyreallyreally REALLY crazy super fast and- and I don't know, we don't even really know each other that well."

"Sure we do." He nearly cut her off before giving the most convincing smile he could. His dick was pressing painfully against the front of his jeans, teetering at an impasse. If she kept talking about her feelings and shit, he would undoubtedly lose his boner. If she attempted to 'get to know' him and explore who he truly was right in the middle of foreplay, it'd be absolutely limp-inducing. On the other hand, if she continued to speak and move those ruby lips and flick that tiny pick tongue, it was possible he'd reach super-erection status and break his zipper and that shit would probably hurt. Either way, he needed to diffuse the situation ASAP.

So he licked his lips in that way makes girls break eye contact and whispered, "I'm Austin Moon..." his lips met with her clavicle on the left side, "I like to sing..." a sweet kiss half an inch above her areola, "I'm 17 years old..." Tongue and lips stroked her neck, a thumb pressed suddenly against the bundle of nerves in her thong. Allison's body trembled violently, releasing a hoarse moan of submission to bounce off of the walls. Austin smirked before rasping sensually, "...and I love making you do that."

"_HO. LEE. SHIT!" _She shouted incredulously in her mind_. "Could he be any sexier!? Is it even legal for him to be THIS sexy!?"_

He moved his thumb in slow, smooth circles that sent jagged bolts of lightning up through her viscera. A disorderly chorus of fireworks sparked in her pupils. She let both eyelids fall and lost herself in the bursts of color that continued.

"And I also know that you like the hot hero-guys in the horror movies." he whispered, placing a kiss between her breasts. Ally's eyes popped open. "I know you're all about makeup and clothes." he kissed dangerously close to her nipple again.

"W-..." but she couldn't say 'wait' because those lightning bolts were suddenly beginning to electrocute her in the most pleasurable way imaginable. She panted.

He grinned at her, "I know you're great at science projects."

"B-b-but Au..." was all she managed to moan through the shock waves as they brought her closer and closer to something huge.

"And I know that," he kissed her lips gently, "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

His thumb stopped just as she reached the edge but his words still threatened to push her over. Maybe if he had used any other word, hottest or cutest, it wouldn't have affected her quite so much. After all, in a world of horny and desperate teenaged boys, even a dedicated tomboy such as herself had been called 'hot' a couple of times. But 'beautiful' was completely foreign. Allison sighed, unsure if the tremors she felt just then were orgasmic or of sudden realization. No guy had ever called her beautiful before. Ever. And in the face of something so foreign, her heart swelled.

She kissed him.

SHE kissed HIM.

From the very first day of their school project, Austin Moon had made her nervous; and that nervousness persisted beyond Mr. Buxton's history class, becoming this almost tangible buzz ever present beneath her skin. But the very second he let that word…'beautiful' escape into the air, all of her anxious tingles subsided. She couldn't believe how fiercely she had blushed when he made that first witty comment at Suzy's. And now, many months later, something was taking over and wouldn't allow her to be afraid. She had his attention, she had his lovely words, she had his supple lips and his body heat. All she really needed then was for him to call her Ally, to be _his_ Ally.

It all happened in a sort of whirlwind of hands and desire. By the time her lips were kissed swollen and her thong thoroughly dampened, Austin had his pants and underwear pulled down to hook beneath his prominent erection. She noticed the bluish glow of the lava lamps reflecting off of a condom she hadn't even noticed him put on. Relief briefly cooled her head; she had NOT been looking forward to that whole awkward conversation. There was really no time or space to be uncomfortable anyway because they were suddenly too busy gripping and breaking and becoming one 4-legged thing. She held her breath as he pushed inside of her quickly. A lifetime of teen soap operas had prepared her for pain but not the sharp and aching sensation that penetrated her guts. She winced and groaned despite her best efforts to be completely Allison about it all.

"Shit." Austin mumbled, pushing up to the hilt. She was so much tighter than he was used to that it quickly, torturously blew his mind. The friction between them, her nails digging into his shoulders, it was all at the very brink of too much. He began to thrust a little faster.

She tried to keep her eyes open, this was kind of a big deal after all. Ally watched the blonde throw his head back and felt her heart hammer even harder. Yea it hurt like hell, but she knew that, once she was officially his and he hers, they'd have time to practice, to fall deeper, and do all of that other mushy stuff she secretly longed for.

"Fuck." Austin whispered, increasing speed, "God you feel so good…Madison."

And, for a quick second, the clouds of admiration thinned, confusion like a strong gust of wind.

"W-what?" she grimaced as he hit a particularly painful spot.

"Shit, Madison. You feel so fucking good." He groaned again.

Ally hadn't even fully registered what was said when the muscle fibers of her heart ripped, a sloppy but clean gash. She gasped in agonizing surprise, which prompted Austin to bury his face in her neck and litter it with empty kisses. What the fuck was happening? Had he heard Kira say 'Madison' earlier that night? Did he really just call her 'Madison' when she'd been yearning with EVERY cell in her body, with all the boundlessness of her imagination for the past YEAR, to watch his full lips and hear his velvet voice call her...'Ally'?

The flimsy rags of her heart tore again and she cried out in disbelief. There was so much he didn't know about her. He didn't know that she was definitely NOT all about clothes and hot guys. He didn't know that she was hopelessly in love with him. He didn't know she had crippling stage fright or that she loved cloud watching. He didn't know that she was a virgin 6 minutes ago. And he had no idea that her mom died in a car crash when she was 10 years old. Ally was giving her most intimate possessions, her heart, her body, to some clueless fuck who didn't even know her name.

Austin continued to push into her with a thumping pace that matched the music pounding downstairs. Saved again by the room's ominous darkness, she pressed the side of her face tightly into the pillow. Her makeup smudged and her hair tousled, Allison quietly melted away. And, for the first time since February 3rd, 2007, Ally cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start by saying I am not a fan of long author's notes. So, with that, I'll try to make this one informative but brief. **

**First, I wanted to respond to the 6 comments I got on the first part of this story. And I think everyone should read the following responses, even if you didn't comment.**

**Anonymous: The fact that mine was the first A&A fic that you felt compelled to review makes me feel cooler than I've felt in a long time so thanks so much for that lol.**

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX: I'm glad you don't really hate me and appreciate you making that clear. Also, "take it out idiot" made me laugh for a good 3 minutes SERIOUSLY.**

**Pancakesxpickles: *hands you a tissue* Thanks love.**

**Guest that asked about plot: Honestly I'm not sure if the first part of this story had a plot. I looked up the definition of plot and it's supposed to be "the development of a dramatic storyline". So, if I had to answer, I'd probably say no there was really no solid plot there. But that's kind of why I love doing one-shots and why 99% of my stories are as such. I love doing a sort of snapshot in time that jumps right into the drama and the emotions. Plus, sometimes I'm just too lazy to develop characters and background and stuff lol. And at the same time, I get what you're saying about stories beginning negatively but ending positively. I could totally do that and I have like once or twice but there's something about the tragic endings that appeal to me. I like making the ending of the story more realistic, more heartbreaking and less cotton candy. **

**Guest that loved and hated it: I understand your conflict. Hopefully this will help you sort out what you're feelings…?**

**Guest with the 4 OMGs: You win the prize and I'll explain why in this long ass note.**

**So this was totally supposed to be a one-shot. Austin was supposed to call her Madison, she was supposed to cry, fade to black, cut, end of scene. BUT, then I read OMG Guest's comment. He/She couldn't believe how oblivious Austin was being and that immediately made me think 'hmmm…WOULD he be this oblivious?'. And once I thought that, my imagination went wild and came up with a second half to the story. So thank you OMG Guest, because you inspired a continuation that was never meant to be :). **

**I decided to break the second half up into 2 parts just because I felt like I came to a natural stopping point. So after this post there will be one more chapter. I know where I want the last one to go but I haven't even started writing it yet so it may take a while. I don't plan on going any further with this after the 3****rd**** chapter. HOWEVER, I really didn't expect to be extending this one shot AT ALL so I guess it is possible that, if someone makes another inspiring comment, I may be writing more for this. But as of right now I really don't plan on it so I don't want to get your hopes up. **

**Also, I made a few minor changes to the 1****st**** part and I highly recommend rereading it if you've already read it just because I think it's even better now lol.**

**OKAY so this has gotten super long and I'm ending it now. I hope you enjoy the continuation and even if you don't please leave a review because I absolutely LOVE reviews. Thanks!**

Even as he spiraled, lost in the vortex of pleasure between her legs, Austin caught a glimpse of the adoration gracing her features. And then, when the sensations overwhelmed him and he could no longer remain silent, he opened up his big mouth and called her Madison. He immediately knew that he'd said the wrong name. It was painfully obvious in the way her facial expression changed, especially after he said it a second time

A mass of wrinkles bunched quickly between her brows. Below, her wide and painfully dark eyes clouded. And those sweet lips propped suddenly open to gasp in blood red astonishment.

It wasn't the first time he had turned a Chelsea into a Kelsey or, even more egregiously, an Amy into a Bianca. He knew confusion, more often than not, came first, lasting anywhere from a flicker to a lingering moment or more. And then, usually, came the anger, the fury, the utter disbelief rimmed heavily with shame and disgust. It was a complex formula of female emotion Austin had become all too familiar with. So he buried his face in her neck and smothered it with kisses, attempting to soothe the scream he knew had to be forming, just like it had in so many tender throats before. With her inevitable explosion on the horizon, Austin's prime objective was to finish and escape.

She cried out and he pumped faster, anticipating the fury of a woman scorned but too close to a mind blowing climax to stop. He was actually kind of surprised she was taking so long to cuss him out or expel him from, currently, the only space in the universe he wanted to occupy. So when nerve branches in his lower abdomen came completely to life and his heart was pumping at full capacity and his peak was mere strokes away, he lifted his head and regarded her curiously with wild eyes. Austin didn't expect to see her head turned as far as it could go, pressing the side of her face tightly into the pillow, and shrouding her expression in darkness the lava lamps couldn't reach.

When they finally finished Ally couldn't pull her skirt down quickly enough, roughly yanking the blue fabric as soon as she felt him disengage. And that was really all she could feel at the moment. After the merciless shearing of her heart muscle, a protective numbness had taken over. Sure she could FEEL him continue to attack her virtue one rapid thrust at a time and she could FEEL her tattered cardiac fibers flapping against a bloody current, but the pain of it all wasn't fully registering.

Ally sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. Austin was a blur in her periphery, he was the wet snap of a condom being removed. She stared down at her hands in her lap, unsure what to do. Her freshly shaven legs were sure they wanted to bolt from the room, the party, and the galaxy. Her hands desperately wanted to punch him in the face. Her lips desired two things: to send a torrent of foul language raining down on that blond head and to immediately, idiotically, whisper afterwards that she forgave him. Her eyes were certain they wanted to produce more searing hot tears and irrigate the utter dryness she felt spreading within. But her brain and her heart, both numb and broken, made no orders and generated no actions.

Austin tossed the condom into a nearby wastebasket before skillfully tucking himself back into his boxers and jeans. His body felt rested despite the thin film of sweat beneath his shirt. She was different from the others. Not just in the way she DIDN'T react to Madison, but in the way she made him feel. Being a pseudo-celebrity had gained him plenty of sexual experience; blondes, red heads, green eyed vixens with double D's, blue eyed angels with tapered waists. But of all the brown eyed brunettes he'd sampled…of all the pretty girls he'd tasted, she had to be the sweetest, she had to be the tightest.

"That was…" he sighed with a smile, searching for the adequate words and zipping his fly, "…awesome." That's all he could come up with, 2 syllables that still weren't quite enough. Even though he was a singer/musician, Austin was, admittedly, not the greatest with words. But the euphoria born from soul soothing sex still lingered over him making it difficult to think straight.

Her numbness shattered like glass. Had his voice really been luxurious velvet just a week ago? Before Ally knew it, she was white-knuckling the hem of her dress as an ugly laugh sheared her throat.

"_Awesome_?"

Austin froze with an end of his belt in each hand. She was staring at him with eyes not even the darkness could hide and not even the lava lamps could soften.

"You think that was _AWESOME!?" _she choked.

He cleared his throat and tried not to read too far between the thin black lines running down her cheeks. Didn't they make waterproof mascara nowadays? Austin wasn't a chick and even he knew that.

"Aw come on a-…" he paused as she continued to engulf him with those eyes. He offered her a smirk as a peace offering, "Awesome is a pretty good way to describe it don't you think?"

She continued to stare, mouth slightly agape, until it finally happened. Her eyebrows knit suddenly and tightly together, just like he knew they would. Austin had made a mistake by remaining in the room so long after the fact, even though they'd only pulled themselves apart minutes ago. He looked down and begin to slowly buckle his belt. Usually he'd save such minor details for his post-sex march of pride. After giving a girl the dirty business, he'd come strolling from the bedroom, one hand holding up his half unzipped, fully unbuckled jeans, the other doling out high-fives and fistbumps. That's the normal routine.

Not this time though. This time when he came back up for air, instead of swimming straight to shore, he had stayed to tread the water. This time he had lingered.

His hands moved in slow motion, attempting to buy himself some time before he inevitably had to look back up. In the deafening silence he could still hear her brow furrowing deeper and deeper, he could sense the fury blooming in her pupils. When she finally spoke, it was in a voice too quiet for him to hear.

"Huh?" Austin forced himself to make eye contact and felt his heart stagger so subtly that he almost missed it.

Ally didn't even hesitate in repeating herself. "I said," her mouth moving tightly, "fuck you."

A brief pause and the anger hiccupped again.

"Fuck you."

Her hands ached as they gripped the dress and impaled themselves with her acrylic nails. The words quickly welled up once more, spewing forth like vomit.

"Fuck. YOU."

Unlike 'beautiful', neither of these words were foreign to her. But did she ever think she'd be saying them to Austin Moon, in this order, with this brain-melting rage? Never.

Austin sighed heavily. He hated this part. There were always a couple of girls that had to scream and shout and guilt trip him into oblivion. Somehow just getting a slap across the face and a door slam was easier. "Look don't get upset ok-"

"Don't get upset!?" she cried. Her hands relaxed as flames flickered from them, "Don't get upset!?" Ally approached him quickly and pressed a manicured finger between his pecs, hard, "Fuck. YOU!" tears filled her eyes again. Furious ones this time.

Austin faltered significantly. He hated this part, "Uh a-" he stopped to clear his throat and gather himself. But she was already slamming both of her palms into his chest and sending him slightly backwards.

"FUCK YOU!" The scream rocketed from a largely unexplored darkness inside of her. She suspected it was the same wild garden from which "Allison" had been skillfully harvested. Her voice echoed against drywall and reverberated in skull bones. Then, when it no longer rang in their ears, an all-encompassing quiet engulfed Trent's bedroom.

Austin stared as those eyes of hers swirled like lakes reflecting a starless midnight sky. He took a deep breath, fearful of drowning and the way his heartbeat stuttered.

Ally trembled as she searched his eyes and his face. Just at the very edge of her fury was a colorless wisp of hope that, somehow, he'd see past all the makeup and girly bullshit. She studied the soft pink of his lips and remembered how they kissed her so tenderly one minute and then whispered 'Madison' the next. Pain blossomed behind her ribs, fresh and vibrant. She stared into his eyes, loving and hating the warm walnut color living there. All she wanted was for realization to spark in those brown irises. He had to recognize her now that Allison was buried and Ally stood there before him with anger smoldering and tears brimming. He HAD to recognize her. So she waited. And, as seconds of unremarkable silence ticked by, her pain intensified, her tears mounted, and her body trembled harder.

One slow, agonizing heartbeat later, and Austin couldn't take it anymore. He averted his gaze, looking to a pair of Trent's hastily discarded sneakers on the floor for salvation.

Ally felt the bottom of her universe completely fall away. There was no realization, no recognition. To him, she was just Madison, busting his balls for no reason. She shook her head, staring at eyes that were avoiding her like the plague.

"Fuck you."

He heard her whisper it venomously. And he knew the tears had finally spilled over because her sweet voice broke open at the very end. Austin visually traced the lines of Trent's shoelaces as complete and utter discomfort consumed him. He REALLY hated this part. It wasn't until the click of her high heels faded and the door slammed shut that he was able to let out a shaky breath.

Ally stumbled from the bedroom, partially blinded by angry tears and the sudden unmistakable haze of marijuana smoke. It didn't help that Kissidy had insisted she wear some gold, strappy, "totes gorge" stilettos either. There were a few people in the hallway, laughing, dancing, and drinking as if she didn't just have her heart obliterated by the world's cutest blonde. Ally wiped quickly at the tears streaming down her face. Her shoes rapidly thumped out a beat against the hardwood floor, like the beginnings of a sad song. She grew nauseous as lyrics formed in her head.

A large portion of Ally hoped that he'd come running out, grab her wrist, spin her around, and kiss her completely senseless. It was the same foolish part attempting to duct tape her soul back together, even as it kept tearing into impossibly smaller pieces.

She nearly twisted her ankle on the last stair as she rushed right into the party's throbbing pulse. EDM bumped relentlessly against her eardrums, like thunder in the clouds of weed smoke. But even then, poetry, born of her own imagination and filling her head, drowned out the song, the rowdy teenagers, and the flashy strobe lights.

_Golden sand….the salty sting….sapphires…_

Little lyrical blurbs sprouted into her brain like new buds in the spring. Ally's inner songwriter, even in the midst of her emotional tornado of an exit, briefly surveyed the collection of red solo cups littering a nearby tabletop. She could feel the little eyeliner pencil that Kissidy insisted she keep in her bra for "smudge-mergencies". She had scribbled random phrases on much weirder surfaces before. A plastic cup, smelling faintly of vodka and printed with black makeup and unfinished verses, would be just another part of her bedroom clutter.

But at the last second she decided to forego the cup; she knew that, whatever words finally came together in her head, they were there to stay and never be forgotten.

Ally went flying out of the front door, slightly surprised at how well she was faring in her 5 inch heels. They carried her with a grainy click down Trent's driveway as she navigated multiple crookedly parked cars.

…_she plummeted…_

More words came to mind as she breathed in the humid, September night air. The pain was constant; it hummed steadily in her flesh and, occasionally, stabbed as she remembered the feel of his fingers and the softness of his hair. Then suddenly his scent was in the air and her breathing was too ragged to continue running. She stopped and bent at the waist, gripping her knees and gulping down air that smelled as spicy and wonderful as he did.

…_blinded…oh she plummeted…_

Ally felt like a fucking idiot. She spends a week with this asshole and suddenly he's Mr. Right. A few clever words and spine tingling smiles and, just like that, her heart is bound and chained for a year. Then, without a second thought, she's abandoning every single part of herself just to hear her name floating from his lips. What a fucking idiot.

She started walking along the side of the street. They had carpooled to the party in Cassidy's BMW but there was no way she was going to wait for them to finish their drunken shenanigans. Luckily Ally had stared out the window for a majority of the ride and pretty much knew how to get back to her neighborhood. She pulled her cell phone out of her bra to check the time. 11:03pm. Her dad would absolutely love that she was arriving home early. Although, when she left for Kira's house a couple of hours before the party, neither she nor Mr. Dawson knew that she'd be dressed like a sophisticated whore. He was in for a shock when she walked through the door.

_Blinded…sand as golden as can be…_

She let the lyrics flesh out a little more in her brain. It strengthened her, if only an iota at a time, to grow a beautiful rose from tarnished virtue. It was why Ally was so drawn to songwriting, she found power and liberation in turning her shitty situations into rhythmic poetry.

"Get it together Ally." She whispered, flicking a stray tear. She contemplated going to Trish or Dez's house, but then quickly realized those bridges were probably burned. Dez was easily wounded and Trish was the opposite of forgiving. But Ally would give her left ass cheek to be surrounded by people who loved the real her again.

Tomorrow she'd rebuild. She looked up at the stars and made a promise to the constellations. On Saturday she was going to beg her best friends for forgiveness. And if they didn't-

She sighed and ran a nervous hand through her hair.

And if they didn't, then she would just have to accept it…

No fuck that, she'd just bribe and plead relentlessly until they forgave her because she needed them. She didn't need Austin's smile or Austin's gaze or that stupid way he used to say her name. She NEEDED Patricia Maria De la Rosa and Dezmond Hatfield Wade forever and ever, nothing else.

Tomorrow she would also figure out how to live without Austin Moon. It wouldn't be easy, Ally knew that much. She'd been fangirling over him for a year. But she had the will, so there was definitely a way. She would restore her soul with brick and mortar. She would sew the tattered rags of her heart back together then encase that bloody patchwork in reinforced steel. And then, when she was barricaded against every emotional weapon imaginable, Ally would fill the void that Austin left with tragic songs and several hundred feet of cement.

But that was tomorrow.

Tonight she would put on her oversized Miami Heat sweatshirt and her old grey sweatpants. Tonight she was going to throw her hair into the sloppiest topknot possible and engorge herself with fruity mint swirl ice cream. And as her insides froze over, she would scribble lyrics and create melodies until her fake nails popped off and her fingertips bled. Tonight was the night to let empty ice cream cartons and bloody music sheets soothe her deepest wounds. Then, once her belly was full and her inner songstress purged, she would tape a picture of Austin to her dad's dart board. She sniffled, but nearly laughed, as she imagined darts piercing his fucking face over and over. Under the harsh streetlamps, with a black tar road beneath her heels, Ally managed the tiniest of smiles, one corner of her lips quirking just slightly upwards. It was with that image on her mind that the first few lines of her newest song finally came together.

_Blinded by his sapphire waters,_

_sand golden as can be._

_Then the harsh and salty sting_

_of tears or of the sea._

_She plummets, oh she plummets_

_so sad and beautifully…_

Ally stopped to pull off her golden stilts and toss them on the nearest lawn.


End file.
